The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus plant botanically known as Streptocarpus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spirit’.
‘Spirit’ was discovered by the inventor in March of 2005 in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany. ‘Spirit’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a bed of Streptocarpus ‘Targa’ (not patented) within a glass greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Spirit’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in July of 2005 in Vaihingen/Enz, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.